Thoughts From The Lost
by Lone Warrior2
Summary: This is a journey through the minds of a few anime characters. No names will be said in these fics but the anime it is from will be. Please understand that I have been writing these since I was 15, don't be discouraged that ch.1-5 aren't amazing. read pl
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any animes out in the world. This is a poem like thingy that I made about a year ago and found when cleaning my room. Most of these will be rather angsty but there could be an occasional few that are humorous. I just wanted to start a category for my journey through some of the characters on different animes minds. This seemed good enough to start that category. I will never mention any character names in these fics but you should be able to guess them if you are a fan of some of these animes. The most I will say at the beginning is what anime each story comes from. If you know nothing of that anime you can move on to the next one or read it and get lost if you wish. This particular one comes from Dragonball Z. If you do not figure out who this character is you are not fit to call yourself a Dragonball Z fan. If these people are some characters that I really like I am most likely to repeat a character with a different story or view. Flame me if you want, bring it on, just what every you do review.  
  
Thoughts From The Lost  
  
Crushed is the soul that I once had.   
  
My one role was a ruthless creature with nothing in my way  
  
Not anymore, a third class somehow defeated me  
  
Now life is meaningless, an empty glass that will never be filled  
  
A dying fire that will never be fed  
  
A light flickering in the distance that will soon wane away  
  
Amazing how life can change in an instant  
  
That man with the low rating on my planet was somehow able to surpass me  
  
It brought on a huge change in me as I began trying to defeat him.   
  
He is no saiyan only an earthling with saiyan powers  
  
Since he destroyed my pride I have only tried to excel to his level unable to  
  
It seems my pain is far too great to be put into words  
  
Here I am trapped in a maze without an exit  
  
I feel like a mouse in a cage  
  
Helpless  
  
Lost   
  
Abandoned  
  
I once lived for power   
  
It was what I craved most  
  
That item seems pointless now, the very thought is like poison to the lips  
  
My lust for power ended up being a burden too heavy even for me to carry  
  
Pride was all I wanted back   
  
To gain it back I had to defeat the life form able to surpass me  
  
This task was however impossible   
  
He only seems to be one step ahead of me no matter what I do  
  
You want me to describe myself  
  
I am the prince with spiked hair   
  
The very royalty of what ever is left of my demolished race  
  
It seems pointless to tell you my name if you do not already know who I am 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I want to dedicate this chapter to kenshinbaby because I made a promise to her that I didn't keep. *cough, cough, chapter, cough cough* I felt really bad about that and I was thinking about her the whole time I wrote this chapter. Kenshinbaby if your out there, this is for you.   
  
OK I don't own any of these animes they belong to their authors. Once again I cannot tell you the names of the characters because that is half the fun of these kinds of books. But I will tell you the anime from which this one comes. This one is a yet another Dragonball Z one. Don't worry, the variety is coming I'm only on chapter two you know. I have another chapter ready for you when I get it typed up. The next chapter will be a Trigun. As for all you who don't like my sentence structure constructive criticism is always welcome, don't be too harsh though. So enjoy another chapter of Thoughts From The Lost.  
  
Thoughts From The Lost   
  
Chapter 2  
  
These people, no monsters are still destroying.  
  
Where do they find the joy in it?  
  
When will this cruelness stop?  
  
If only I was strong enough to stop them.  
  
So many people are dying because of them.  
  
I can't take it.  
  
Their screams and begging will ring in my ears and haunt me for the rest of eternity.  
  
They scream and beg for someone to save them.  
  
So many people who still live looked to my trainer as their last hope and savior.  
  
Then to have their lives ripped away from them in a fiery and bloody mess.  
  
Now he is gone.   
  
They killed him.  
  
They killed him and left his body lying on the ground with his face in the mud.  
  
His face was buried in the mud staring wide-eyed at the dirt in the rain.  
  
How much more shameful can you get?  
  
He didn't even want to die a warrior's death.  
  
He never had a chance to be the scholar he always had the talent for but no longer.  
  
They took everything from him.  
  
Those bastards intend to do the same to me.  
  
Well I am not going down without a fight.  
  
They took my father.  
  
They took my mentor.  
  
They took my best friend.  
  
If they believe they will take me they are sadly mistaken.  
  
Some day, some day soon I will rise with the power to defeat them.  
  
However until then I will hide in the shadows.  
  
This means I give my name to no one.  
  
Including you... 


	3. Chapter 3

Thoughts From The Lost  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: Hi everyone once again. I am sorry it has taken so long but I am back now. All right I do not own any characters from any animes nor do I own the story lines that happen. This chapter is a character from Trigun and once again if you can't figure out who this is you are not a Trigun fan or are completely brain dead. Hope you like this one. The next one will be considerably longer.   
  
Thanks to one lone reviewer- Kenshinbaby, Thank you for all you're support!!!111!!!   
  
***************  
  
Much of the time I wander around helping others.  
  
What a wonderful person I am you would say.  
  
I wish that was true.  
  
No, I am merely attempting to atone for the actions and wounds I have inflicted upon innocents.  
  
It's not fair, I did something so horrid.  
  
Things that would haunt others forever and be burned in their memories and souls.  
  
I remember only bits and pieces from then.  
  
What happened in the town of July, I can't remember a thing of the incident.  
  
Maybe I would rather not know what happened.  
  
Some refer to me as the humanoid typhoon.   
  
Fitting name I suppose.  
  
There have been incidents when my angel arm has worked and I was aware of it.  
  
Luckily I evacuated towns when I had a feeling it, or something equally as terrible would happen.  
  
When those times do happen the buildings around me are reduced to rubble in a blinding flash of light.  
  
Some great gunman I am.  
  
I say I am a great shot, I never miss.  
  
However I never shoot to kill.  
  
Hardly ever, if ever, have I killed a person intentionally.  
  
I'm a wanted man you know.  
  
A bounty of 60 billion double dollars is my price.  
  
I wish to go on wandering and not go to jail.  
  
For this reason I cannot tell you,… who I am. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I know, this is getting old but hey, who wants to get in trouble for not having one of these things? Not me. So, I do not own any of the characters in any of the animes I am describing. It seems like I am making summaries of the whole plot, but I'm not. I am having the characters describe their feelings and reactions to the challenges life has given them in my own special way. Some are like summaries and others will be in poem form. Some just might deal with a dark plot of my choosing, but remember, this is supposed to be fun and also a bit morbid at the same time. If that is possible. As promised I will tell you the anime it is from but not the character because figuring out who they are is half the fun. This person is from Ranma ½. I won't penalize you this time for not knowing who the character is because depending on how much you know about this character depends on how much of the series you have seen and what episodes. This character seems to be whining at first but they are not, they are just saying what is true. Have fun with this chapter.  
  
Thoughts From The Lost  
  
Chapter 4  
  
I am only a boy of sixteen years of age.  
  
However I have gone through more pain than normal people have to experience in a life time.  
  
Everything I have gone through is because of one person.  
  
No, through my own stupidity all of this has happened.  
  
He was, however, part of the central cause.  
  
I challenged him to duel. I wanted to regain my dignity over not being able to eat at lunch.  
  
At my old school, lunch was always a battle.   
  
Well, of course, the place was a school of martial arts, but this boy always got the last bit of everything.  
  
I challenged him to battle, and when I got there all that was before me was an empty lot.  
  
Yes, I had challenged him there four days prior, but he ran off with his father instead of waiting for me.  
  
He knows I am the lost boy who cannot find his way out of a paper bag, he could have waited at least one more day.  
  
I tracked him down to China to the accursed training grounds.  
  
There, a strange girl and panda knocked me into one of the cursed springs.  
  
Spring of drowned piglet.  
  
Now I turn into a pig every time I am splashed with cold water.  
  
Later, I discovered that the strange girl was none other than the rival I had been searching for.  
  
He too had fallen into a cursed spring.  
  
Spring of drowned girl.  
  
He too changes form, but how can having a beautiful body be a curse?  
  
At least he is still human, and close to his original size.  
  
Myself, I shrink to a small fraction of my original height.  
  
The days I spent wandering all over China and Japan for him as a pig…  
  
It makes my blood freeze over and boil at the same time.  
  
I have been nearly eaten, painfully carried along by other pigs, someone's "Charlotte", and almost an heir to some large mansion.  
  
All of that I went through unwillingly as a small black animal.  
  
As if that weren't enough, there is another thing he took from me.  
  
A girl.  
  
She is the most beautiful and radiant creature ever known to man.  
  
When she is around doors swing open, bells resound, velvet ropes part and she shines with all the greatness of an angel.  
  
Then he comes along and turns off the light switch.  
  
Their parents arranged their marriage and he seems to be all the more rebellious.  
  
She doesn't seem to like him either.  
  
Every time I see them get in a squabble, I think, "C'mon boy, this is your chance to step in and take her as your own."  
  
But no.  
  
Then I look again, and each time I realize that no, no I don't have a chance.  
  
There never was one and there never will be.  
  
They do love each other and there is nothing I can do about it.  
  
I am too… ashamed to articulate anything to anyone right now.  
  
Much less tell anyone… my name. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these animes or the characters in them. Remember how last chapter I said there would be some dark plots of my own fancy? Well here is one of those. Incase you were wondering which ones are which…:  
  
Chapter 1 = A poem-like chapter  
  
Chapters 3 and 4 = plot summary like chapters  
  
Chapters 2 and 5 = dark plots of my own.   
  
Well chapter five is my interpretation of one of the parts of the anime that is explained in brief detail from afar. Chapter two actually is a mixture between dark plot interpretation and plot summery. More dark plot but not entirely.   
  
Now, this chapter is from the anime Sailor Moon during the Crystal Tokyo saga. If you don't know this person then you have not even heard of Sailor Moon, not just not a fan but never even heard of the anime it is so obvious. If you can't tell this person then you have never even seen any Sailor Moon merchandise. I'm sorry there is no excuse. So have fun with this chapter and I hope I clarified things for you.  
  
Thoughts From The Lost  
  
Chapter 5  
  
We are still fighting them.  
  
Everyday they tend to become stronger.  
  
I don't know how much longer this planet power shield will hold.  
  
I know I am the weakest of the scouts but without my boost of power they all fall.  
  
Perhaps I am the weakest physically, but I make up for it in the brains department.   
  
These people that call themselves the 'dark moon' have driven us here.  
  
This is the last defense that can protect the royal family.  
  
I fear I am growing weaker. I can't hold out much longer.  
  
My blue energy is growing dimmer ever so slowly.  
  
Soon I will be overcome with sorrow and grief.   
  
It is an attack from the enemy that will lower our will to win.  
  
I must fight… it but I can already feel the shadows sweep over me.  
  
They ask me why do I fight? All I do is get myself and others hurt.  
  
Why do I fight anyway?  
  
I never seem to win by myself.  
  
Everyone is jealous that I am so smart.  
  
They think just because I'm shy that I enjoy being alone.  
  
No, I can't fall into the darkness.  
  
For my princess, for my queen, for my future, for my world.  
  
I attack again with full force, raising my shield to the maximum and banish the shadow with only my will.  
  
I am so weary… and working so hard… my mind only on one thing, I can't even remember… my own name. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or series from the anime that I have used. That would be cool, but I don't. Actually I don't think I would be responsible enough to own all those characters and plots.

Series Title: One Piece

This character is from the series, One Piece. It is a chapter involving the character's own thoughts. It isn't actually from any particular moment, they're probably just traveling and the character finds time to have a deep moment.

If you know this series, it's a pretty good likely hood you'll figure out who it is, if not from all the clues, then process of elimination. I did say that I will never mention anyone's name, but I said nothing about titles.

Thoughts From The Lost Chapter 6

I can't believe how far I've come since I left my village behind. I've finally joined a crew of pirates, just like I've always wanted. Not only are they an amazing group of people, but they're the best friends I've ever had. I've certainly had more adventures on this trip than any other time in my life.

I've had the most fun ever, especially since… my mom died. I don't even know what she died from, just that she was in bed a lot and she coughed enough to keep me up all night. 

When I was a small child, I tried to think of ways I could make her better. I resorted to creating lies. Sometimes, even I would believe them. Somehow I could make a lie sound perfectly convincing, when I wanted to. I would bring her stories and rumors that I made up, if for nothing else, then perhaps for the hope it would bring myself. Honestly, what 5 year old wants to accept that their mother is dying?

Even though my father wasn't there, I never hated him for it. He was somewhere else, being a hero for other people, he didn't even know that mom was dying. If he did, I know he would have come right away. Wouldn't he?

In fact that was the lie that I told mother the most often. It made me feel the best. Someday, when mom was well again, father would take us away, and we could live happily ever after. What a load of bull crap. But still, what is a five year old supposed to do? 

On the day that mom finally passed away, I had been so determined to deny the inevitable, I ran through the town screaming at the top of my lungs, "The pirates are coming, the pirates are coming!" From that day forward, I ran through the town yelling that same phrase every morning. I was still lying to myself, hoping that if I did it enough, my father would be in the next ship on the horizon.

It was such an exhilarating feeling. I could run about the town causing mischief with the one lie I believed every time. People would get mad at me and run after me. They tried to punish me for "crying wolf", but they could never catch me. That could be seen as training I suppose. My endurance and strength built just by running away from the villagers. I should thank them for that. It's saved my ass in a few instances.

Life was pretty swell for the next ten or so years. I made friends with some 5 year olds and made them part of my crew for four years. Those were the good ol' days. We'd chase lizards, go on quests for buried treasure, and pretend to fight off enemies.

Then one day… I met a girl. She was really pretty, but she was sick. It reminded me of my mother. I needed to keep her happy so she wouldn't despair and get worse. I began to tell her my lies. I'd make tales and stories for her. I was more than delighted when she would laugh. I felt… wanted. I hadn't felt that way since my mom was well enough to take care of me. No one had ever accepted me the way she did.

Eventually, that lie I told every single day, came true. Pirates had come to my little village. It was a very small band of them, there was only three. But they were pirates. Of course, being the brave captain I am, I went to confront them. That didn't turn out the way I expected, but in the end I became their friend. We came back to the village so they could find a place to eat, and I could go to tell my daily lies to the girl.

She was an heiress to her family's fortune, so she had a pretty nice house. I climbed through the bushes and found her window. I was invited inside, but I prefer the outdoors to some stuffy mansion, so I sat in the tree. She was glad to hear my tales so she sat at the window. I was glad that I could make her smile.

However, on this day, I was caught. Her butler came to check out what was going on and told me to get lost. At first it was no big deal, I tried talking my way into staying… but then he insulted my father. He said I was nothing more than a violent, insolent, lying son of a filthy pirate. Even though this only helped his case… I punched him out of frustration… and she told me to leave. So I did… and said I would never come back. At the time, I really didn't think I was lying.

Later that day, when I went to my favorite cliff to think and lick my wounds, I saw that stupid butler again. Only this time, he was talking to someone. Upon closer inspection, I heard them talking about murdering the kind, sick girl. One of the pirates from earlier had found me and was watching with me. He seemed like such an idiot, for he stood up and called to them.

At this point, they spotted us. The man with the butler then pulled out a razor disc and swung it back and forth. I ducked, but my idiot friend watched and fell off the cliff, to what I thought was his doom. Then the butler looked up to me with a menacing smile. He thought about killing me, but then told me why he wouldn't. No one would believe me, he told me, because I told them that lie all the time. Ha, yeah right. Everyone believes the Great Captain. Surely they would believe me if I did it urgently enough.

I ran desperately back to the village. I had to warn them of the oncoming danger.

"The pirates are coming, the pirates are coming!" I shouted through the village. "They're going to attack at dawn, the pirates are coming!"

People came out of their houses… but none of them had a thankful grin. In fact… every one of them brandished something sharp or jagged and began to run towards me. They had a desire to "teach me a lesson" this time. I'd done it too much… instead of warning them, I angered them.

Could the butler have been right? Did they really not believe me? I knew the truth and for the first time I spoke the truth… yet no one believed me. 

It took me awhile but eventually I lost the angry mob bent on my injury. Then I went to the sick girl's house. Who else to warn but the one they intended to kill? She was happy to see me for she didn't know she'd ever see me again. I told her that her butler was out to kill her and steal her fortune. Not once did she believe me. At first it was harmless scolding, that the butler had gone too far, but saying such horrible things was wrong too. But it escalated into shouting. 

Our commotion caused the guards and one of her servants to come running. Defeating the guards was a simple enough task with my marksman skills, but her servant wielded a gun. As I tried to pull her arm, she got frustrated and slapped me with all her might. Shocked and dazed I walked away a little. Then that servant came to the window and pointed the gun at me. I knew I had no choice but to flee at this point. So I did. However, I did not get away unscathed. A shot reached my left arm as I ran away.

Then I went to find my crew… they would believe me. I told them too… but they calmly shrugged it off as well. They said things like "I know he insulted your father captain, but that's going a little too far." 

Even though no one believed me, I suppose it was a good thing in the end because there was no mass hysteria when we did get to battle. Still, no one, even my best friends, believed me. To this day… no one ever really believes what I say. They all know I lie, so nothing I say is taken completely seriously. Though when the time comes that I'm telling the truth… I wonder if they'll all believe everything I have to say, and all the feelings I have behind it.

I'm such a liar… you may not even believe a word I said, all of it could have been a lie. There's really no point in telling you my name… for you have no reason to believe it's even the truth. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime I take the characters from, don't sue me.

A/N: As usual I am here to tell you the fandom this one is from. Chapter 7 of Thoughts From The Lost is from the anime Inuyasha. Trust me you'll know who it is instantly if you know anything about the show, but I hope you enjoy anyway.

Now that I've said the fandom is Inuyasha I must also say it is a dark plot idea. Considerably even a "What if?" fic.

Just to warn you, this chapter should be rated somewhere between PG-13 and M because it is kind of gruesome, the most gruesome thing I've ever written in fact. Anyway ENJOY!

Chapter 7 Thoughts From the Lost

"I need to get it off."

"I can't stand it!"

"Make it go away."

I knelt in the icy water on my knees and hit the rocks at the bottom of the stream with all my might. Snow drifted by me as my struggles caused it to loosen from the edge of the bank.

"The smell is horrible, I can't get it off!"

I couldn't achieve my goal no matter how much I soaked my hands.

"Every time. Every fucking time."

I sank further, hands gripping the mud at the stream's bottom. Silver trails of my hair ran behind me with the current.

"I don't want to believe it. It couldn't have happened. I need her to tell me it didn't happen."

Having given up on making the smell disappear, I rose from the stream and walked toward camp. The whole time I reasoned to myself that I was imagining the whole thing, even the smell. When I got back to camp everyone would be there to tell me how silly I'd been acting and make fun of me for being drenched.

Still there was no way to completely ignore the fact that I had been leaving my sword lying around and it wasn't with me at the time. My comrades were always on edge when I so much as growled at them. No amount of denial could make me completely forget how many times she'd flinched when I touched her.

Just over that hill I'd see camp. My friends would be there to greet me and make fun of me. Everything would be the way it always was. She would use her command to punish me as I fell to the ground. When I rose from the snow some kind of crazy design would be attached to my face. The little whelp would laugh hysterically and hide behind her in hopes his position would discourage me from attacking. The stupid monk would use the distraction to his advantage and grope the demon hunter's ass. He would of course get slapped and the attention would be diverted from me in the end anyway.

Red speckles began to show at the top of the hill dripped from something bleeding. I thought, perhaps they'd gone and hunted down a deer for dinner. I could even smell burning meat, they could be cooking it right then.

In the distance, camp had those red speckles trailing in the snow right up to the tent. I still had every hope that those tracks were the demon hunter with a deer over her shoulder. I continued my trek to camp.

I approached the back of the tent and to enter I needed to go around to the front. The campfire was usually set by the entrance so I would now know exactly how stupid I had been. One more step and I would find...

Streaked across the ground directly in front of the campfire blood decorated the snow in deep gaping ribbons. The little fox lay on his stomach with a rabidly melting puddle of blood and snow creeping a greater diameter around him.

A red flash of the small child horror stricken flew across my mind. A clawed hand tore across his chest and stomach. The pitiful form fell to the ground and twitched madly when his life fluid poured out in torrents.

My demon eyes searched the area in disbelief. The holy warrior lay not far from the fire pit, his staff adorned in gold rings stuck through both his lungs pinned his limp body to the ground. On his side, the monk reached out longingly never to reach the scene to his left.

Another red flash with a scene of the warrior running toward me brandishing the staff. The attackie had sidestepped the rush and grabbed the weapon. The monk turned around and met the force of his own holy weapon shoved directly through his respiratory system then dug into the ground.

To the left of the monk, roasting over the dying fire, lay the demon hunter on her back staring with empty eyes at the sky. Her boomerang impaled her right hand and left foot keeping her firmly planted in the ground so she could burn to death over the fire now as dead as she.

One more red light danced across my vision when the demon hunter stood next to the fire pit and threw her enormous boomerang. Whoever the attack was aimed at dodged and moved directly in front of her line of sight. I felt the edges of my mouth raise in a demented smile empty of amusement or feeling at all. Suddenly far away from the woman I could see her weapon rammed into her pinning her to the ground as she cried out in desperate pain.

A horrified expression etched across my features. I shook from my still itching hands to my trembling knees. I turned and leaned against a nearby pole set up to keep the tent supported and threw up.

Having relieved my stomach of the nothingness I'd eaten that day, I rose and promptly fell down into the snow. My whole body shook but despite the major shock I'd never recover from I needed to know where the girl was.

After a few attempts to stand, I finally shakily succeeded. Dreading what lay inside the tent I grasped the end of the blanket door.

The scene I found inside was almost worse. I knelt next to her and nothing could have prepared me for the next. My sword, meant to keep me and those around me safe, stuck straight threw her throat and her chin hit the hilt. She opened her eyes and proved she lived but they filled with horror at the mere sight of me. Her mouth gaped open and closed over and over again spilling blood. The voice box must have been greatly damaged and she seemed to be trying to inch away from me.

My eyes filled with silent tears as I watched this girl. She was the first person to feel no fear at my sight since the woman her soul even belonged to. Now she was reduced to this and I knew it was my fault.

The horror never left her eyes but the light did, slowly, gradually, like putting glass over a candle flame. Every friend I ever had was dead.

I was a demon, a monster, a murderer, I didn't even deserve... a name.


End file.
